A Night at Lake White Eye
by luvwell
Summary: the Digidestined spend a night a Kens cabin, though it isnt what they expect. with speeding pontoon boats to flying yolies and cranky matt, tai, and davis.not to mention thoughtful TKs.so what else is new? and colds all around! i didnt get spell check las
1. Chapter 1

**The night at lake white eye**

"So ken how far 'till we get to your cabin? It really, really hot in here." Davis asked

Ken sighed. It **was** really hot. Tai's car was a piece of junk. No air-conditioning, no radio, manual windows and it was **cramped!** Davis wasn't the only one tired of the trip.

"Soon Davis" Ken said bluntly. Plainly the trip was affecting everyone.

Trying to change the subject, Sora said "Wow, ken ive never heard of lake white eye, but, these cabins are huge! Your cabin must be awesome!"

Ken looked at her. Spark back in his up till now dull blue eyes.

"its awesome allright,but…" he looked out the windows seeing a big rich cabin rush by. "…its very, unique." He looked back at her almost an evil look in his eye. "the reaction of most people is 'its haunted' of course it isn't, but it was the first one on the lake so it old, been with my family for a long time. Turn here.

Ken looked at the Digidestined, their eyes were wide.

They saw a cramped, old, dirty cabin. Blue paint was chipping. The dock was of scrap wood and metal. Two old hammocks hung from birch trees, and the little grass there was, was left to grow wildly. There was a picnic table (that had seen many a winter) and a fireplace. An old shed was also blue and a mighty eagle was painted.

It wasn't much better inside. It was dark there were three doors and a living room kitchen in one.

There were paintings on old movies and statues on Frankenstein and his bride.

"ok, girls in that room boys in this one. This is the bathroom, don't worry the outhouse isn't used much anymore. Ken explained and gestured to the doors.

They unpack and walked outside. No one wanted to stay indoors.

Sora, Kari and Yolei took out the paddleboat, matt, Tk, and Cody took the rowboat and Tai took out the S.S.alligator. it had two alligators painter on each end. The S.S. alligator is a canoe.

Izzy was on the bench updating his laptop and trying to explain how to work a computer to Joe.

Ken and Davis shared the larger hammock.

"so why is it called lake white eye?" Davis asked.

"if you look at it from above it looks like an open eye, and if a full moon shines on if just right the water will look white, or so they say." Ken answered.

Davis sat up and looked at his friend, "full moon huh? There will be one, maybe we'll see it!"

Ken looked at his friend's excited eyes and smiled "yeah, maybe."

"Ken is that you?" a voice called.

The surprise knocked Davis out of the hammock. Ken sat up and leaned on his elbows. "yeah Elliot! Come on over, is Chris there with you?" ken shouted

"I'm here!" Chris shouted back.

The tow boys walked over. Elliot had light blond hair and blue eyes Chris had orange tinted blond hair and green eyes.

Elliot wore a tight black t-shirt and a black choker with nave jeans. And Chris wore a white shirt with a tan over coat and blue jeans. Besides that they were identical.

"who's you friend ken?" Elliot asked

"this is Davis. Izzy and Joe are over there and everyone else is on the lake. Davis this is Chris and Elliot. They're twins."

Davis looked them over. Chris stood tall with good posture and Elliot had his back to the nearest tree, arms and legs crossed. They may have looked alive but something told him they were very different.

"when every one's back we can go out on our pontoon boat." Chris said

"sounds great! Ours is kinda temperamental." Ken said and looked at their pontoon boat. They bought it used so it was already old and, well, ugly. But Ken and Sam did their best to fix it. The pontoons were in good shape but the engine was kind of a pain, it didn't all ways work. The canopy was 60's blue and was ripped. The guardrails were rusty and the carpet felt like fake grass and was black and blue.

The boys' was in very good shape with shiny sliver chrome and a red/gold canopy, and ever a new engine that the boys fix so it could go faster then ever, they called it the "custom gear"

While waiting for every one to get back they talked and took out two decks of cards. They played California speed and war.

Finally everyone got back. By then it was kind of dark but it didn't matter there were lights on the boat as well. Since there was no one on the lake they put the boat into "custom gear." They were out for a half an hour then it went haywire, sending the boat soaring.

Elliot flew to the back of the boat trying the fix the engine or stop it wile the boat did a "pop-o-wheelie"

The boat jerked then sped up more, then something terrible happened, Yolei was thrown out of the boat. Ken jumped in after her to help her swim to shore.

Meanwhile everyone on the boat was either trying to slow it down steer or look for sighs of Yolei or ken. After a lot of yelling, going through the canal to the connecting lake, they slowed down and stopped.

"were stuck!" Elliot declared.

"terrific" Matt said and plopped into his chair.

Tai as the team leader said "what are the chances of Matt and I swimming back to shore and getting the row boat and saving the rest of you?"

"Slim, considering the wind, waves, how cold it is, how dark it is and how far, you really have no chance. Even if you did make it you would be to tired to come get us" Izzy said

"you could set sick as well." Joe said

" on the bright side its not raining, we have towels for the night and a great story for home, besides Ken'll come get us at any time now." Davis said.

"but they don't even know were in trouble." Sora said

"How can this get any worse?" Izzy shouted.

At that moment….it rained.

"I thought we told him not to say that anymore." Tai whispered to Matt.

So cold and wet they huddled under the canopy hoping ken and Yolei were safe and coming to get them, unfortunately neither were correct.

Review you know you want to.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ken shivered IT was cold and windy. Crow hawk's cave was nearby. If they got there they would be sheltered and Elliot and Chris would know to come there, Right?

With Yolie on his back it was hard to swim, but he did and found the shore.

HE stepped of shore and groaned then collapsed. HE wasn't tried, OK, maybe a little tired. He looked at his ankle, there was a deep gash and every thing else was swollen and bruised. The Gash was bleeding fairly heavily and hurt like crazy. So why didn't he notice it until just now? HE had hit it on the blade of the engine.

He sighed and looked at Yolie. She was out cold. She had hit the water head-first at about eighty MPH.

He lifted her on his shoulder putting most of their weight in his right foot so not to cause more damage to the left one. HE limped into crow hawks cave and sat down with yolies heads in his lap. He pulled out a hanky from one of his pockets and tied it around his ankle. Then fell into a light restless sleep.

Yolie awoke at 5:30 the next morning. Her sight was blurry; she rubbed her eyes and found out why. No glasses. She looked around the cave she found herself in. then saw Ken leaning against the cold stone wall shielding her.

She sat up and shook Ken awake.

"Ken! Wake up! Where are we?" Yolie asked

"Crow hawk cave about a one and a half miles from the cabin. We should get going," HE said

Yolie stood and offered a hand to help Ken. Ken took it and stood also.

"AH!" ken screamed and dropped to the ground hugging his injured leg to his chest.

"Ken are you alright?" She asked

"I hurt my ankle helping you." He answered

"Can you make the trip back with your hurt leg? I could help you."

"Yeah, don't worry." Ken replied.

HE got up and heavily leaned on the rest of the way to the cabin.

I can see the cabin! We should be there in five minutes how ya feeling?" Yolie asked

"OK…..it rained; I hope they all got back all right." Ken said worry added to the list of emotions already on his face.

"Im sure there fine, there probably waiting for us right now." Yolie said and smiled.

(A/N this part pf the story takes place when Ken and Yolie were sleeping)

It was now 3:30 AM. The Twins had worked on the boat till twelve. For a while they had called for help, Matt's cell was dead (right now he was regretting talking on it the whole two hours to get to the cabin) and the land around this part of the lake was all hunting grounds, and the season was over.

It had stopped raining but everything was damp. They huddled together with the towels to keep warm.

Everyone was asleep but two people" TK and Matt.

Matt was beating himself up for using the batteries; he should have talked with everyone else instead of being on the phone. Tai and Davis being the hot heads they were pounded this idea in his head all night. They were lucky it haddent turned into a fist fight, that was the last thing they needed. But he had to agree, they might have been out of thins mess now if it wasn't for him. Then he noticed that Tk wasn't sleeping or even in bed if that's what you would call it. The blond brothers were very close. Being the big brother he went to TK to see what was up.

TK stood at the end of the boat. And just stared at the water. It was pure and beautiful in the moonlight. Then he heard someone come up behind him.

Matt stared at the water. Elbows on the rails hand clasped together.

"Penny for your thoughts" Matt said

"Its pretty, like when we went camping as a family, this never happen though." TK said d

"You want to talk about mom and dad?" Matt asked

TK sighed. "Not really, Ken should have been here by now. If he made it back to the cabin and we weren't there, well, I just think Ken would be smart enough to know we need help. I can't help but think he might be in trouble. I mean for all we know they're still it the cold lake or, injured on some beach waiting to be rescued there are tons of reasons he isn't here yet." TK said his eyes pleaded for Matt to say something that made since as to why Ken and Yolie hadn't come.

"TK if I know ken, he won't just sit on the beach waiting for us. He'll come and look. And if he couldn't get out on a boat then he would call for help. But if it makes you feel better tomorrow" "today" "today at eight I'll jump in the water and swim back. So don't worry 'cause if you worry I worry and then I wont sleep well and it will be harder for me to swim. So let's go to bed OK?" Matt asked

"Yeah, OK Matt." TK said smiling

TK fell asleep instantly and Matt soon followed.

Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

When ken and Yolei got to the cabin they saw no one was there.

"That means they've been out all night" Yolei said

Ken glared at the twins' empty dock as if this was its fault.

By now it was seven thirty, it had taken awhile because of the frequent stops for kens ankle, which still bled.

"We need to get to them" ken said and started running, but Yolei stopped him and pointed to his ankle.

"We need to fix that first" she stated.

Ken nodded and hopped to the cabin.

Matt was the first one awake, he really hadn't slept, he was glad TK had though.

Everyone was up be seven fifty, and they were all worried that they hadn't been rescued.

At eight without warning Matt jumped in.

"What are you doing!" Tai yelled.

"IM swimming back!" Matt answered, "You know IM the best swimmer!"

Tai had a flash back to when Matt saved TK when they first got to the digital world, no doubt he had gotten better.

"If you aren't back in two hours im coming after you!" Tai said

Matt swam off.

Yolei was scrubbing kens ankle, once it was clean (for the most part) she took out a cream she had found in the first aid kit.

Kens eyes went wide. "NO! That stuff hurts!" he said his mind flashing back to all the times his mom used it on him as a kid.

"You sound like a little kid!" Yolei said and applied the cream.

Ken hung his head so she wouldn't see the tears form in his eyes.

Yolei saw and hugged him tightly.

"My mom did this whenever I got hurt, does it work?" She asked

"Yeah… Yolei? Can I tell you something?" he asked

She nodded.

"I-I really- I mean I-I like-"he stuttered, and inwardly kicked himself where was all his endless confidence with other girls? Then he remembered actions often speak louder than words.

He took her head in his hands and gently kissed her lips, he pulled away blushing.

"S-sorry I shouldn't have-"

Yolei tackled him out of the chair and hugged him tight rubbing her head on his chest.

"I love you to"

"Yolei?" he asked

"Yes ken"

"You're hurting my foot"

"Sorry! With what you did I forgot to wrap it up." she said and took his foot and wrapped it.

. Review


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Out at the dock Ken was trying to get the pondtune boat to start.

"It isn't working!" Yolei said. "now what? The row boat?"  
"no but im going to need your help if this is going to work."

She nodded she would do anything to help her friends (most of the time)

He pointed to an old boat trailed they dragged it in front of the old blue boat house (which up till now had ben locked.)

HE unlocked it and and jumped in. there was a dragging sound then she saw the tail end of a speed boat. Ken pushed the boat onto the trailer. It was a typical spped boat with blue stripes.

"I need yo u to help me get this in the water"  
Yolei still had her swim suit on under her clothes, she took them off and jumped in the water and moved the other boats out of the way.

He pushed the trailer in with the four wheller, then unlocked the boat and pushed it in the water, wincing as the lake water touched the sore ankle. He drove the trailer away and parked.

Yolei held the boat while Ken got on and he helped her get in after, he gave her a towel and a life jacket.

They pushed the boat in a little farther, ken gunned the engine and they began theit search.

They search all around the lake twice. Ken sighed and stalled the engine.

"they aren't here, maybe they're in the connecting lake, its hard to get through with a boat that size but at there speed-"

"look! Theres someone in the water!" Yolei shouted.

Ken started the engine and they started over.

"Matt!" they shouted.

Ken practicly dragged his water logged and exahsted friend out of the water. Yolei gave him her towel.

"where were you guys!" he shouted through breaths.

"well, in the lake in a cave on a loooong walk 'cause of Kens ankle and looking for you."Yolei answered.

Matt looked at kens ankle " oh, uh, sorry"

"its ok where is everyone?" Ken asked.

"throught the cannal on the other lake."Matt answered.

Ken started the engine and they started out.

once they found every one they towed the pondtune back. To bad that had to leave early though. Kens ankle looked really bad and everyone got colds, but Matts was the worst.

ON the was home Ken couldn't help but chuckle, he didn't sleep in the cabin, he didn't see the lake turn white his ankle hurt and every one was snezzing. So way was he so happy? Maybe it was because he was holding Yoleis hand so tight.

End

Review please!


End file.
